Starlight Mints
by gretch0r
Summary: Leyton :: Best friends since they were thirteen, what happens when the drama is set aside and they have a chance to be happy?
1. Chapter 1, They Meet

Disclaimer: Clearly anything associated with The WB is not mine.

A/N: This is my first fanfiction because I have yet to be inspired by a storyline for Lucas and Peyton. I'm not sure exactly how this is going to turn out. I got this idea after reading a story called, "Jack." Anyway, I do know that this story will definitely be AU.

o o o o o o o o o

Every night, the flame of a single candle on my nightstand painted thick shadows on the walls of my room. They gathered in the corners and flirted with the shreds of moonlight spilling onto the hardwood floors. My father, Larry, was always away on business. Even though I missed my mother, who was killed in a car accident after running a red light, I missed my father most of all. See, its one thing knowing that someone is dead and cannot return, but it's an entirely different story knowing that someone chooses to stay away. He loved his job, though, and I understand that, now.

I was thirteen the first time that I met Lucas. It was one of those slow summer days in North Carolina, the kind with the sticky air that always smelled like flowers and stale beer, even if there was no one drinking. The humidity made my curly hair wild and little baby curls stuck to my face and the back of my neck. I wore my mother's huge, vintage Christian Dior glasses. The ones with the white frames. Sure, they were expensive, but they were apart of my mother who'd recently died and my daddy was never one to say 'no' after the accident. The day that I met Lucas, I'd been playing with my mother's make-up, but the heat was melting it right off. I used the bottom hem of my navy and white polka-dotted halter top to wipe away the sweat. When I looked down it was covered in streaks of pale beige. I pursed my lips together and furrowed my brow. I carefully took off my mother's glasses and set them on the ground while I shed the top. Standing there only in my bathing suit, I heard a faint, "hey," from behind me. My head snapped around, but I was blinded by the sun, so I quickly picked up my sunglasses and put them on. I squinted one eye getting reaccustomed to the light and put my hand above my eyes to shield the light. "Hey," he said again, barely opening his mouth at all, just sort of pushing the words out. I silently studied the boy in front of me for a few moments. "Hot, huh?" He said as more of a statement than a question. My nose crinkled and I took my hand from my forehead and let my arm drop. "Yep." It was the only thing I could come up with. It was too hot out and I was too lazy to come up with something better. His burgundy shirt was soaked through and clung to his body. "I'm Lucas." "I'm Peyton, but my dad calls me--" "Chicken!" I head my father call from down by the river. He was home for the week, so we were going swimming as a way to pass the time. "Well," I pointed down to the water and the man in the distance, "I should probably..." "Yeah, OK." I started to walk away, then I remembered my shirt still laying on the ground. I ran back to get it and Lucas was still standing in the same spot watching me. I chewed on the corner of my bottom lip for a moment contemplating, and then I lightly shoved his arm, taunting, "Race ya there!" I don't know where my sudden burst of energy came from, but it only took him a moment to catch up and pass me. When I got down to the dock my father tilted his head looking straight at Lucas, then to me. "Lucas," I said, offering an answer to his unspoken question. He looked back over to Lucas cautiously, still silent. "I just moved in, sir. Down the street? I don't know anyone yet." He was nervous. My father looked back over to me, and I shrugged, pushing my glasses further up my nose. "Know how to swim?" "Uhh, yes, sir," he proudly added, "I hope to be a lifeguard just like my uncle was when he was younger!" My father suddenly smiled and clapped his hands together, "Then let's go swimming!" Daddy ran towards the unoccupied space between Lucas and me and grabbed us both by the waist, like we weighed nothing, and dove right into the river. Lucas was hyperventilating with laugher as my father and I splashed around him.

Walking around our driveway, drying off in the sun, my father emerged from the front screen door walking towards us, "Hey Lucas, you staying for dinner?" Lucas looked over at me and I smiled, enthusiastically nodding my head, "Pizza!" "Um, that would be really nice, sir." My father had reached where we were standing and pulled Lucas to him ruffling his hair, "Boy, quit calling me 'sir' --surely I'm not that old." Lucas chuckled. "Do you want to call your parents to tell them you'll be staying for dinner?" Lucas' demeanor changed completely. He got quiet and shy. "Um, I don't think my mom will notice." "What about your dad?" my father questioned. I looked over at Lucas again. "I, um..." Lucas was searching for the right words, "I don't have a father," he finally stated like it was the simplest thing he'd ever said. My father noticed the tension and decided to change the mood, "Well then, what do you like on your pizza? Bologna? Pickles?" "That's nasty!" Lucas laughed. "You've been awfully quiet over there, Chicken, you OK?" I shake my head 'yes' and my dad skeptically walked back into the house as if he knew what I was about to tell Lucas. Once we were alone, I was about to speak but he cut me off, "Do you have a best friend?" The way he said it, it almost came out as one word. I ran down a mental list of all of my friends. I'd been popular my whole life, my daddy said it was because I was beautiful like my mom, but no one came to mind as a 'best friend' so I shook my head 'no' and waited for him to explain why he asked. He looked at me like if I answered wrong I'd be kicking him in the shin and he'd run off crying, but then he pushed his shoulders back like a puff of courage had just caught his sails and asked me if I'd be his best friend. I looked towards the front door of my house, then back at Lucas, "OK," I shrugged. He smiled baring all of his teeth starting to walk towards my house. "Um, Lucas?" He turned back to face me and after I stared at him in silence for a moment he took a step towards me, "My mom... she died. I only have one parent, too. We sort of... depend on each other." He took my hand and walked me to the front porch and we sat on the steps. We were a few inches a part and I could feel the heat radiate off his body. I groaned for no particular reason. "Thanks," he stated. I looked over at him. "For making me feel welcomed. To Tree Hill... and... to your family." Nudging him with my elbow, "That's what best friends are for, right?"


	2. Chapter 2, The Walk to Lucas'

After eating dinner, my father usually retreated to his study. He loved to read books and could get lost in them for hours. Right before he disappeared into the room, though, he confirmed our plans to go fishing in the morning in the next town over. It was our thing, we'd never really went to catch fish, we just went to be together. He'd sit in the small row boat with his latest book and I'd lay on his chest just enjoying being next to him. I loved rising and falling with his breathing and, no matter how uncomfortably hot it got, he'd never ask me to move. "You're coming too, right, Lucas?" Daddy waited for an answer. "Well, what time are you leaving?" He cast his eyes downward, "My alarm clock is still in a box somewhere and--" We never made formal plans when it came to our fishing days; we just went. "Lucas, how about you just spend the night?" I offered. "No! I mean... Well, it's just... why are you guys being so nice to me? We just met." My daddy chuckled from the doorway, "Son, in this house you're given the benefit of the doubt. We'll love you and look out for you as long as you give us reason to."

Lucas never acted the same after that simple declaration. He was much more relaxed and he never doubted his place in our small family again. It seemed to be just what he needed to hear. I remember hearing him tell my father later that evening, when he thought I had run out to grab the mail, that he'd never had a best friend before and he didn't intend on losing his first one.

"It's getting late, Chicken, and I want to speak with Lucas' mother before he spends the night --just to make sure it's OK," he turned to Lucas, "And I venture to guess you haven't called her all day to let her know you're OK, huh huh?" he joking accused poking at his chest, about to tickle his sides. Lucas grinned, looking guilty. "Come on, guys, let's walk over to Lucas' so he can get his overnight stuff and a change of clothes for tomorrow."

Even the North Carolina night was sultry. My black tank top and jean shorts were hugging my body and they felt nauseatingly sticky. My father walked out of the front door first and I ran towards him and jumped on his back laughing. After we got to the end of the driveway, I slid down his back and walked between him and Lucas. "Lucas, tell me three things that no one knows about you," I casually asked, filling the comfortable silence that had fallen between the three of us. "Well," he paused thinking, "there's so much." I grabbed my father's hand out of instinct as we walked, and didn't notice when Lucas looked down and smiled as I grabbed his, too. Even though Lucas was only thirteen, he was tall and naturally strong. I swung our arms alternating back and forth and everything just felt perfect. He was right, I didn't know anything about him, but for some reason it didn't matter. I'd never let anyone into my heart since my mom died, and here it'd been less than 24-hours and I would have been devastated if he said he couldn't be friends with me any longer. As quickly as it upset me, I pushed it out of my mind. "Sooo, tell us!" I squeezed his hand for a second before relaxing my grip again as encouragement. "I'll tell you three things if you both tell me three things," he challenged. I groaned, "Fine! Come on, spill!" "You're more talkative than you were earlier," he said in mock annoyance. My eyes widened, "And you were nicer!" I laughed and walked into his shoulder with mine. After a few moments of silence, he deadpanned, "You know those things at the food court in the mall? They're twisted and covered in big chunks of salt?" My father and I both turned towards him like he were insane, "Pretzels?" We asked in unison. "Yeah! I've never been able to pronounce that word," he said as if confused. Daddy and I looked at each other though the corner of our eyes, then back to Lucas. I heard my dad crack first. Soon we had to stop walking because we were laughing so hard. "It's not funny!" "Say it!" "No." "Come on, you can't tell us that, then not try to pronounce it for us!" "No. It's embarrassing." My face turned bright red as my dad revealed a secret about me, "Chicken, here, used to stand on the coffee table and sing into a hairbrush." "DADDY!" I was mortified. How could he say that? "If he's going to be your best friend, I think he should know." He sucked in his lips biting a smile. "What's your middle name?" I asked suddenly. "Nope!" Lucas looked amused, "That's the one thing I'll never tell you." I dropped the hands I was holding and crossed my arms, "Fine, I didn't want to be your friend anyway," I said sternly, "Daddy, I think we can turn around and go home now." We all knew I was joking, especially because I made no attempt to turn around and kept walking towards Lucas' house. "Peyt, come on, don't be like that." I smiled. No one had ever called me 'Peyt' other than my mom and it sounded sincere coming from Lucas. I could sense my father shift a little when he heard the name. I uncrossed my arms and looked at the chipping polish on one of my hands. "My mom called me Peyt," I declared absentmindedly. "I'm sorry, I didn't--" I shook my head, "No, I liked when you said it just now. I'll reserve the name just for you, Best Friend." I heard my father exhale. I could tell he was expecting me to react differently.

"Lucas, I thought you said you lived just down the street... We've been walking for awhile now..." Lucas stopped in his tracks and groaned. "We passed it a few blocks back. I'm sorry." Laughing, we turned around. "And you thought not being able to say 'pretzel' was embarrassing," I teased, "--you'll never live this down, Scott." He stuck out his tongue and wiggled it at me. "Never!" I cackled evilly and ran ahead of the two.


	3. Chapter 3, Brooke Meets Lucas

"Lucas Eugene Scott!"

"Eugene?"

"Where have yo--" Lucas' mom stopped mid-sentence when she realized that Lucas wasn't alone. "Lucas..." she began to question. He embraced his mother and she kissed his forehead lightly still eyeing my father and me standing in the foyer. I glanced around at the boxes everywhere. The couch, the only thing not covered, was facing a small fireplace on the far wall. I saw a framed photo sitting on the mantle, but I couldn't make out the three figures from where I was standing. My father extended his hand, "Larry." She firmly shook his hand, "Karen, Lucas' mother..." "This is my daughter, Peyton." He nudged me forward. "Hello, ma'am." Both Lucas and my father looked at me strangely. Lucas spent all morning calling my father 'sir' so I assumed he lived in a formal household --definitely something I wasn't used to. Lucas rolled his eyes at me and turned to his mom expectantly, "We'regoingfishingtomorrowmorning,canIgo? Pleasepleaseplease?" "Lucas, I don't know... Don't bother these nice people..." Daddy interjected, "Please, Mrs. Scott, he--" "Roe." "I'm sorry?" She chuckled for the first time since we'd met, "My last name. It's Roe." "Oh, I'm sorry, Mrs. Roe. But really, Lucas has been no problem all day and we'd love for him to come with us."

She looked pointedly at Lucas, "So, that's where you've been, huh?" Ignoring her direct question, "Mom, can I, um... talk to you in the kitchen?" Karen's motherly instincts kicked in, "Of course, sweetie." To this day I still don't know what was said I the kitchen, but Lucas came running out and passed us bounding up the stairs, he yelled, "I just need to grab my toothbrush!" Karen soon walked out, too, smiling. "Seriously, if he becomes a problem at all just send him straight home."

On our way out, Karen suddenly remembered, "Oh Lucas, you promised you'd help me unpack tomorrow..." "Tomorrow afternoon?" I offered to help, too, right after Lucas proposed the new time. She smiled at me sweetly, "Its lovely of you to offer, Peyton. And please, call me Karen."

o o o o o o o o o

A week had gone by and it was my first night away from Lucas. I had promised Brooke that I'd go to see a movie with her. Brooke had been a friend of mine since before we could walk. It wasn't that I didn't value her friendship, but it was just something that was understood. We'd always be friends, whether we actually chose to be or not. I didn't mind. She was a constant in my life. Always predictable.

"P. Sawyer, are you mad at me?" I mumbled something under my breath. It was typical. I should have known this was coming. "Duh," I exaggerated, "why would I be mad at you?" Instead of trying to make me feel bad like some of my other friends might have, she shrugged it off and asked me to get her my sparkly nail polish. I walked into the bathroom and she yelled after me, "Sooo, what have you done all week? We were wondering where you disappeared to." "Daddy was in town!" I didn't mention Lucas, not yet. She immediately understood why I was so happy and why I had disappeared for the week. "When'd he leave? I was hoping to get to see Papa Peyton." I went back to go sit on the bed, preparing for a serious conversation, but before I could reply Lucas ran into my room and tackled me to the floor, tickling my sides. Thanks to my father he'd learned all of the secret places I was ticklish. I was screaming in amusement. "St-sto-st-op!" By now I could barely breathe. Lucas must have caught sight of Brooke because he stopped and jumped up to his feet. Brooke's face was contorted with confusion. "Bro-Brooke, this is Lucas. He moved in down the street. You know, into the old Smith house?" The confusion was unchanging on her face. I thought about how I could explain myself without making her feel left out this past week. "Peyton and I are best friends," Lucas revealed defensively. I closed my eyes and sighed. I could feel the weight of Brookes stare. "Peyton?" Instead of confronting this potentially serious situation, I started to laugh. The other two looked at me waiting for an explanation. "Hey Brooke, remember that one time that Theresa fell off of the swings over at the river court and got the wind knocked out of her?" Brooke toppled over in laughter. After years of friendship, I knew exactly how to remedy the situation. I had to indirectly remind her about the history that we had and that nothing, or rather no one, could replace her. "Yeah! And Brock Brown gave her mouth-to-mouth!" Brock was one of the older boys and had been my crush since I discovered that boys didn't have cooties. We all envied Theresa after that day. Her lips actually touched Brock's. It made us swoon every time we remembered.

"Peyt, I'll just see you later, OK?" "What, Lucas, don't go," I said rather unconvincingly. Yep, I had just kicked his shin. He was hurt and I knew it. After we heard the front door close, Brooke screamed. "Oh. My. God! Who was that? He was soooo cute!" "Brooke!" "Well..." Sparing all details, I explained that we'd hung out a few times. Of course, a few times meant he spent the night every day for the past week. "He had no friends," I shrugged, "was I supposed to do?"

o o o o o o o o o

The next day I sauntered up to Lucas who was dribbling a basketball in his driveway. I flashed back to the day we met as we studied each other in silence. I didn't know what to say, and knowing he was waiting for me to speak made the words even harder to find.

Suddenly we heard voices. I recognized the laugh immediately. Brooke's older sister, Molly, who was home from college for the summer. I'd never formally met Molly in all of the years that I'd been friends with Brooke, but I'd heard many stories about her. Lucas and I crouched down behind the fence and I put my pointer finger up to his lips signaling him to be quiet. Molly and an older-looking guy came up to the other side of the fence and stopped a few feet away from us. Lucas' eyes widened. Molly giggled and the guy stuck his tongue down her throat. He took a break from her mouth and kissed her neck. Molly made a sound that I'd never heard before. It was a moan from deep within. Lucas and I clamped our hands over our mouths to keep from bursting into laughter. They lay down on the grass and after a few minutes they were done and gone. I looked over at Lucas who was crimson, and this time not just from the humidity. "You ever done that?" I said punctuated by giggles. Lucas shook his head no. "Have you?" "Yuck! No!"

I started to run off, then stopped and turned to him squinting, "Are we OK?" He smiled, which was the only affirmation I needed. I started running backwards, teasing, "Eugene, Eugene, Eugene. Guess who knows your middle name!" He ran after me and I took off in a full sprint. "I'll forgive you if you, but only if you never mention my middle name to anyone." I jokingly contemplated my options and he grabbed me from behind and I bent over forward taking him with me, laughing. "Say it! Promise me you'll never tell anyone!" "I don't know Lucas, that's a pretty big secret to keep..." "Peyt," he warned. I wiggled my way free of his grasp. "Peyt! Say it!" I started to strut off innocently. "Peyton," he sang out. "You'll forgive me anyway, so what to I get from this deal?" He rolled his eyes, "my friendship?" "Don't know," I paused, "I've really only known you for a week..." 

Friendship was so much simpler then.


	4. Chapter 4, School Starts

I sighed with annoyance; school had started again. The first day of classes was almost over and to pass the time more quickly I laid my head down on my arm, which was extended out straight, while I drew a scene in the margin of my notebook. Lucas was sitting on the other side of me, the back of my head towards him. The school year would definitely be better because Lucas was there, in fact, what did I do before Lucas? He propped his head on my exposed neck to see what I was sketching. "Ew," I teasingly whispered, trying not to disrupt the class, "What did you eat for lunch? Your breath smells." I shouldn't have said anything because he then blew right in my face, inches away from my nose. "Eww!" The class turned towards us. We both immediately sat upright, caught in headlights. "Heh," I laughed nervously looking at the teacher. She just continued to glare at us, "Anything you want to share?" A sly smile leisurely found its way to my mouth. "Nope!" I said flippantly, "It'd embarrass Lucas too much." The teacher's gaze traveled over to Lucas, who in turn looked at me dumbfounded. "What?" "Don't worry," I say loud enough for everyone to hear, but in a manner like I was trying to whisper, "I won't tell anyone where that smell came from." I dramatically pinched my nose. "What!" The class was loud with laughter and the teacher rolled her eyes and smirked at me, trying to be professional and not laugh. Lucas turned red before I had even finished my sentence. His jaw dropped, but he quickly closed it. "So that's how it's going to be, Peyt?" I wiggled my eyebrows at him. "OK, I can play your way." The amusement left my face and I narrowed my eyes at him, "I was just kidding, Lukey," I stuck out my bottom lip for full effect and quivered my eyebrows, "Everyone knows it was a joke." "Aww, no! You started it, now you will have to play." "Like Jumanji?" My face went crooked with amused confusion. "Like what?" he laughed. "The game? Uggh! Never mind!" I shoved his shoulder and the last bell of the day rang out over the school grounds. Time to go home!

Brooke walked over to where Lucas and I were still sitting, "Walk home together?" "Yep!" Lucas grinned. "Ughh, not you!" she pointed at me, "You." "Well, Lucas does live in the same direction, he might as well walk with us, right?" "Fine, whatever." For whatever reason, though I had my suspicions as to why, Brooke and Lucas never got along. Brooke hardly ever laughed with us and spent most of the time rolling her eyes at us. She got over the initial attraction to him around the same time that she noticed how much time we were really spending together. It wasn't even playground love --where she pretended to hate him, but really liked him. She really didn't like him --well, not him but what he represented. She thought he was ruining our friendship, which wasn't what happened. He wasn't ruining it, just redefining it. Through my sincere friendship with Lucas, I recognized aspects that I didn't like about my relationship with Brooke.

"Bye, Lucas. Come over later?" I got a nod from him. We passed his house first, so Brooke and I kept walking. Laughing, Brooke asked, "Why do you guys spend so much time together? It's not natural, P. Sawyer." Even though she didn't like Lucas and rolled her eyes at us, she was able to laugh. It was sort of a lighthearted, jealousy hate --if there were such a thing. "I don't know," I said more seriously than I intended, "He's new to my life," I shrugged, "and he's nice to have around, I guess." Silence fell between us as we both thought about my reasoning. Unprompted, I added, "I like learning new things about him everyday. His newness is endearing." "Endearing?" Brooke scoffed. I couldn't help but laugh, too. It was corny. "Plus," Brooke continued, "what else is there to learn about him? You spent every day together this summer --it has to have gotten a little old by now?" "Yeah, well, I've spent my whole life with _you_." Brooke stopped walking. "I see." "No, Brooke, come on, I didn't mean it like that." I threw my arm over her shoulder and gave her half of a bear hug and started walking towards my house again. She relented and hugged me back with both arms.

o o o o o o o o o

Lucas walked into my room and silently plopped down next to me as I was lying under the covers drawing scenes from my afternoon with Brooke. After 10 minutes of silence, he was sound asleep. I finished up my last drawing then turned towards the light to switch it off. I laid on my back staring up at the ceiling thinking about my father. I tear fell from the corner of my eye. I just wanted him to come home more often so I would feel less alone.

I thought Lucas had woken up and seen my tear because he turned towards me and draped his arm over my midsection and snuggled his head next to mine. I smiled slightly and looked over at him expecting to see him looking back at me, but he wasn't. In fact, he was still asleep and a delicate-looking smile played on his face. I looked back at the ceiling and continued to cry through my smile. Lucas had come into my life just when I needed him the most. That's why we spent so much time together, that's why I welcomed him into my personal space, and moreover, that's why I loved him.


	5. Chapter 5, The Prankster

We were still lying in bed the next morning when Lucas rolled towards me, "So, what were the tears about Peyt?" "What?" He took me off guard; I didn't think he was awake when I was crying. "Your face. You look sad, like you've been crying..." "Oh, yeah, that." He waited for an answer. "My father, you know, I wish he were around more." He didn't say anything so I continued, "I mean, he's always been gone a lot, but I don't know... My mom was around before, you know, so it's not like I was alone." I concentrated on my loneliness for awhile, then I threw back to covers and walked towards the bathroom. "You should get home and get ready for school." Lucas walked towards the door, then turned around to look at me as I turned on the water for my shower, "Meet you by your locker before 1st period?" I nodded closing the bathroom door, assuming that Lucas left right afterwards.

I'd been pretending to look for something in my locker for 10 minutes and the last bell before class was about to ring. _Where is he?_ "Hey! Peyt! Sorry, I was running late. Mom insisted that I eat breakfast this morning," he explained, shrugging his shoulders. I bobbed my head knowingly. Karen was a protective mother and whenever I was over at their house it was like a security lockdown. She liked my father, but secretly scolded him for not being around more. She acted like she and Lucas had to love me enough for all three of them--her, Lucas, and my absent father. "Oh, she wanted to make sure that you were going to be there for dinner tonight." Trying to entice me, he added, "She's making your faaavorite..." I let out a sight laugh, "Yeah, OK." I knew she wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

The halls were crowded as the last of the people trickled in before classes started. I slammed my locker shut so we could get to class early and get seats next to each other. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a piece of paper on the ground, Lucas mentioned, "Oh, I think you dropped that." I had caught sight of one of my drawings and as I got a closer look, I realized the words that were once on it were gone and replaced by an embarrassing declaration of love. My face turned beat red. "Nope, not mine!" I said with nervous certainty. Brooke, who was standing at her locker, which was three down from mine, must have heard what Lucas said because she glanced down and affirmed, "Peyton, that's totally your drawing." "No, it's not." I denied quickly. Brooke looked confused and bent down to pick it up reading what it said. She started letting out little bursts of laughter before she finally gave into open mouth hysteria. Some girls near us came over to see what was so funny. Soon, half of the people in the hall were laughing. Even though it was totally embarrassing, I started laughing a little, too. Lucas leaned in close and breathed in my ear, "Don't worry, I wont tell anyone where the smell came from." "You!" I started hitting his chest in mock anger and he engulfed me in a bear hug. He must have taken the drawing while I was in the shower. No wonder he was running late. He was hugging me so tight I couldn't hit him anymore, so we stood there laughing. Soon everyone had gone to class and we were two of the last few left in the hall. "I told you I would play your game," he winked. "Oh yeah, well, now it's my turn, so be watching out for it..." I playfully warned. "Ohh, I'm sooo scared." He wanted to make sure I knew all of his intentions, "But seriously, Peyt, I just wanted to see you smile." "Well, thanks," I said sarcastically, "but now everyone will think that I like Hanson!" This started another wave of laughter.

We walked into class late, and the teacher scolded us and told us to immediately take our seats, stressing that she wanted us separated. Later in the school year, she'd begin to intolerantly ignore us. We were always late and had different, elaborate excuses each time, so finally one day she quit asking. On this particular day, something happened that seemed insignificant and that I won't remember until much later. Something that changed everything between Lucas and me.


	6. Chapter 6, Lucas Joins the Bball Team

"P. Sawyer!" "Hey best friend!" I called back. "Oh, my god! This is going to be SO great! We're juniors now! We're totally upperclassmen and all the stupid..." she scrunched her face looking for another adjective, "little..." she shook her head ignoring the one she chose, "freshmen will have to bow down to us." She thought of something else and quickly sucked in air while speaking, "I bet I can get them to do my homework!" Her face lit up. I chuckled and hit her hand which was grazing mine as we walked into the gym. "Cheerleading is going to be so great this year, too! Mmm, watching boys get sweaty for a couple hours after school everyday? Yes, please! Sign me up!" Brooke and I went over to the bleachers to set our stuff down, I was only bent over half way when I caught sight of him in a uniform across the gym and froze. Brooke groaned, "Ughh, what is loser boy doing here? Shouldn't he be off serving people at that stupid café?" I heard the coach, Whitey, yell at Lucas, "Come on, little girl! First day of practice, we have to see if I made the right decision letting you on the team! Get your ass out here!" Lucas made eye contact with me then quickly broke it running to the court and I slowly stood up straight. "Well, that's an interesting new development," Brooke scoffed.

Lucas and I hadn't been friends for a long time now. In fact, we openly argued whenever we had run-ins with each other in school. Everyone thought that we had this overwhelming hatred for each other. We didn't. Well, at least, I didn't hate him. I wasn't sure about his feelings towards me.

The boys were running laps when Whitey blew his whistle and they all slowed to a stop, breathing heavily. Lucas was near me so I took the opportunity to make a snide remark, "So it wasn't enough that we had to have the same classes, but now you're at practice, too?" Annoyed he retorted, "Peyt, despite what you may or may not think, I didn't join the team solely to upset you!" I rolled my eyes and he picked up a nearby basketball, grunted, and threw it as far as he could across the gym. The ball barely missed Jake, who twirled around in response. "Jake, sorry man. Not aiming at you." Luke looked apologetic. Jake laughed, "Its cool, just aim that direction next time," he pointed towards me. I looked at Jake and smiled, "Thanks Jake!" He gave me a shrug and a look like, 'hey, I do what I can' before turning his attention back to what he was doing before. "Listen, Peyt, I don't have time for this. My mom needs me at the café." Regardless of the years we'd spent not being friends, he continued to call me by my nickname. I never once tried to stop him, either. He walked into the locker rooms, but not before looking back at me stealing a glance.

o o o o o o o o o

"So, Brooke, party at your house on Friday night?"  
"You know it! You're going to help me setup, right?"  
P: First party as upperclassmen? Of course! I've already started preparing the right blend of musical stylings. So, who are you inviting?  
B: Cheerleaders, basketball players and anyone associated with them!  
P: Aweso—wait, _all_ of the basketball players?  
B: Yeah, why? Ohhh, is this because of broody, loser boy? What are the chances that he'll actually show up? He hates us, right?

I looked away, not exactly reassured.

o o o o o o o o o

I walked into the café after practice and scanned the people who were dining there. Nope, no one from school. I slipped behind the counter looking for Lucas, but ran into Karen. "Hey Sweetie! Haven't seen you around here in awhile." "Uh, yeah, you know, I was busy this summer and now school is starting and I'll probably be even busier," I laughed nervously and wondered if she noticed that I was rambling. "Peyton," she warned through her sincere smile, "don't make excuses. I don't know what happened between you and Lucas because neither of you seem to want to talk about it, but I do know that I love you and I would like to see you around more." I sighed because I knew she was never anything but nice to me. She totally deserved better than how I'd been treating her. "You're right, I'm sorry," I looked down not knowing what to say or how to explain myself. "Peyton, sweetie," she swallowed me in a hug, "come over for dinner tonight?" "Oh, I don't," I saw the look on her face, "of course." She smiled and pointed over her shoulder in the general direction of the customers, "I should get back, but I'll see you tonight." I smiled and turned towards my original mission.

I found Lucas writing something in a book or journal of some sorts in the back of the café. I cleared my throat and his head snapped up, he looked perplexed. "Brooke's party on Friday, you going?" "Are you inviting me?" he drawled out. "No. I just want to know if you're going." Continuing to eye me trying to figure out my motivations, I shrugged my shoulders and looked down. "Peyt, why are you here?" Exasperated, "I don't know, it's just... well, now that you're on the team, don't think that that automatically makes you popular." "I don't." "Well..." "Seriously, what's your point?" "OK, well, everyone else seems to be welcoming you to our circle with open arms, I just wanted to make sure you didn't think I was doing the same. We'll be at the same parties now, who cares, right? I mean, well, right?" "I don't know what you're rambling about, but I still haven't made my mind up about Brooke's party, so," he stopped not knowing his own point. "Whatever. I'll see you tonight," I started walking towards the front of the café. "Wait, what's tonight?" Without turning around, "Dinner." "Mom invited you to my birthday dinner?" I closed my eyes with my back still towards Lucas, _how could I have forgotten?_ I took a deep breath and walked out leaving Lucas' question unanswered. Karen waved to me on my way out, "See you tonight, Sweetie!"

o o o o o o o o o

I walked in the back door, which led straight to the kitchen, "Mmm, smells great!" I said to no one inparticular. I took the wooden spoon from the pasta sauce, blew on it, and as I was about to put it in my mouth Lucas came up behind me and put his hand over mine and directed it to his mouth. When Karen walked into the kitchen, Lucas immediately backed away and hugged her, "Mom, it tastes wonderful, thank you." "Peyton! I'm glad you could find time in that busy schedule of yours." I melted at the sight of her sweet smile, "Of course. I have to eat, right?" She laughed, "Yeah, but do you? You look so skinny. I worry about you Peyton. You probably don't eat properly over in that house of yours all alone." Amused, "But I don't exactly eat properly when my dad is home, either!" "Oh yeah, remember that one time," Lucas chimed in, "we had pizza with bologna and pickles? That was surprisingly good." "See! We weren't too insane." I smiled, then noticed the look Karen was giving me, "What?" She held my jaw like she was going to turn my face side-to-side inspecting it, "I missed your face around here, baby girl." She shook my jaw slightly, "Let's eat!"

A night of amnesia was long overdue. For that one night, all of the drama between us was forgotten. Not just for Karen, but for Lucas and me. We needed to be reminded of why we were once best friends. I dreaded leaving their house at the end of the night because I knew once I did, things would go back to normal. A normal where we hated each other for some inexplicable reason.

o o o o o o o o o

"Gee Brooke, are you sure you bought enough alcohol?" "You laugh now, but when we have leftovers for private parties," she looked at me knowingly, "you'll be thankful." About two hours later the party was in full effect. Considerably buzzed (or maybe a more accurate description, lightly drunk), I started walking around checking out all of the people who had come. I hadn't seen Lucas, until I rounded the corner and noticed him leaning against the refrigerator talking to Meagan, one of the senior girls who was also a fellow cheerleader. Just then, a group of people, including Brooke, walked up to the counter near them and they all got ready to play a game. "Lucas, Meagan, come play with us!" Brooke said. I walked up to the group, stood across the counter from Lucas and declared, "I'm in, too!" Twenty minutes into the game I was full of alcohol and completely drunk. Meagan was too and she was hanging all over Lucas. "OK, Peyton, your turn." I turned to Lucas, "Truth or dare?" He gave me a pleading look, "You know everything about me," this got looks from people, including Meagan, considering most never knew we'd been friends, "so I guess, truth." My eyes narrowed, "Who do you think you are? Do you really think you belong here?" I added, "With her?" It came out roughly and dripping with alcohol. Lucas' eyes narrowed. He set his cup on the counter and walked over to where I was standing. I turned to face him and he walked right into my body, the entire length of us was flush. He dipped his head down, so only I would be able to hear him. "Who do you think _you_ are?" He backed up with his eyes not leaving mine, kissed my forehead, then walked out of the front door leaving me in embarrassed shock. Everyone's jaw dropped. Someone commented, "Wow, I never knew you hated him _that_ much." Brooke was drunk, but not drunk enough to not notice Lucas' pain, "Peyton, seriously. That was pretty low." I sighed and walked past her, hitting her shoulder with mine. "I'm going home."


	7. Chapter 7, Breakups and Makeups

I briskly walked towards my house, but the thought of being alone wasn't comforting. I stood at the end of my driveway and looked down the street. Up on my tiptoes, I squinted my eyes trying to see if Lucas' light was on. I couldn't tell. I walked towards his house, but only got a few feet before I chickened out then walked back towards mine. _No, just go!_ I turned around again towards Lucas' and took a deep breath.

The room was dim, but I could see the light from his desk lamp clouded through the curtain. I slipped silently inside of the door that opened straight to his room and leaned my back up against it. He was sitting at his desk hunched over with his back towards me. I could see his arm moving as he wrote in his journal. I sighed making sure he knew I was there, but he didn't react at all. He kept writing. "Lucas," I said, barely audible. He turned his head slightly, not turning around, but letting me know that I had his attention. "How did we get this way?" I said no louder than before. I could feel the tears start to well in my eyes, emotional from the alcohol that still flowed through my veins. He closed his eyes and pursed his lips. He stood up only to turn around and lean against the edge of his desk. "Peyton," he used my full name, which caused me to look down towards my feet, "it was the most significant day in my life and you don't even remember it." I quickly looked up at him, confusion tightening all of my features. "You really, honestly don't know?" he asked. I shook my head slightly. I slid down the door and sat on the floor with my knees pulled to my chest. "Please, I need to know." I pleaded, "You just started, I don't know, treating me so mean..." "--Peyt, I never meant," he stopped. "Listen, if I tell you, you have to promise it won't change things between us." I leapt to my feet, irritated, "What's between us? Hate? I can't promise it won't change things because I desperately want it to!" There he went again; he closed his eyes and pursed his lips. He walked over and sat on the edge of his bed. A minute must have passed by because he questioned, "Well? Are you going to sit down so I can tell you?" I walked over to his bed and sat down next to him, leaving no room between us. I wanted a reason to be next to him. He sighed and started his story taking me back to when we were thirteen.

FLASHBACK

"Hey, Peyt!" Lucas ran towards me, "Hey, walk home after school together?" "Oh, Lucas, I would but Ryan and I are going to work on a project after school. But I'll come over afterwards!" He smiled, "OK, see you later."

I walked into Lucas' room after working on the project and climbed into his bed lying next to him. He was reading a book that was beyond our reading level and once he found a good stopping point he looked over at me and smiled. "How'd the project go?" I shrugged my shoulders and started playing with my bracelet. He went back to reading his book. I scooted closer to him and he raised his arm so he could put it around me. After snuggling into his side, I stared up at Lucas' face. Without moving his head, he moved his eyes to look at me with a smile, "Because you staring at me isn't creepy at all." We both laughed, and before he could react, I quickly kissed him. It was over as hastily as it started and I went back to playing with my bracelet leaving him confused. "OK," he said skeptically trying not to laugh, "What was that?" I shrugged my shoulders and looked at him. "Ryan tried to kiss me today," I stated. "And..." he wondered how that had anything to do with me kissing him moments ago. "I didn't want him to be my first kiss, so now that my first kiss is out of the way," I looked at him, "I can let him kiss me." Lucas leaned down and kissed me again. I didn't react at first, but once I started to he pulled away. "OK," it was my turn to ask skeptically, "What was _that_?" "The first one totally didn't count! You just came at me so quickly. I didn't want you spreading rumors about me being a terrible kisser." "Right! Like I'd admit to actually kissing you!" I teased and he started tickling me in response. Once we quieted down, I quickly fell asleep, while Lucas stared at me for awhile.

END FLASHBACK

"Wait," I stared at him confused, "how does that have to do with any of this," I waved my arm around, which I meant to indicate our years apart. He started picking at the hem on the side of his jeans. "I fell in love with you," he declared faintly. I sat there in silence not knowing how to react. "Not to, um, belittle what you just said, but, um, why couldn't we be friends after that? I mean, you started treating me so badly and I was confused, so--" He cut me off, "I knew you'd never feel the same way about me and it was hard just being your friend, so I sort of closed myself off to you, and then I don't know what happened." "I was mad at you." "What? Why?" I didn't know how to explain my anger. "We told each other everything, then one day I could barely get you to tell me what you had for dinner let alone what was on your mind." "I'm sorry." Silence fell thick between us. I nudged his side teasing, "You looooooved me!" He laughed, slightly embarrassed. Seriousing up a little bit, "Do you still?" "Peyt, I'll always love you, but I'm not in love with you anymore." "Sooo," I looked him in the eye, "where does that leave us?" "Left with years of lost friendship to make up?" he smiled looking hopeful. "Can we just," I paused, "sleep on it? I mean, this is a huge thing to just... forget." I stood up and his face fell a bit, "Yeah, sure. So, I'll see you at school on Monday?" "Actually..." I started, "can I stay here tonight?" He didn't need any explanation, he stood up, kissed my forehead for the second time that night, and we crawled into bed.


	8. Chapter 8, Friends Again?

"So, what now?" Lucas said with his eyes still closed. "Mmm?" I rolled over towards him. "Us," he groaned not yet relenting to consciousness. "You haven't even brushed your teeth yet, how can you expect--mmm, pancakes?" The smell creeped into Lucas' room. "Yep," Lucas smiled surprisingly alert, "Saturday mornings." "Can I--" "Don't worry, she knows you slept here, and even if she didn't there'd still be enough," Lucas laughed, "That is, if you can beat me to 'em!" Lucas slipped out from under the covers and left the room. I heard the bathroom door close, so I knew I had time to lay there relaxing before making my way into the kitchen. I smiled and rolled over to his vacant spot in bed, inhaling his scent. _Yep, still the same._ "Tell me you didn't just sniff my pillow..." I lazily looked over at Lucas standing in the door frame. My jaw slowly dropped, but I couldn't help laugh at my own childishness. "Shuttup!" I threw his pillow straight at his head, but he caught it before it could make a direct hit. I got up and brushed past him walking into the kitchen.

"Oh, Peyton, I didn't realize you were here," Karen lied. "Nice try," I said walking over to where she was standing by the stove, "you knew I was here." She gave me a questioning look and I continued, "You always used to check up on us in the morning first thing... like you thought we'd run away during the night or something," I elbowed her side causing the pancake batter to drip prematurely onto the pan and sizzle. "I was never afraid you'd run away... I was afraid of what would happ--" "Morning, mom." I concentrated on the perfectly round pancake now cooking, wondering what Karen was going to say. Karen made her way to Lucas to kiss his forehead as he sat at the table. "Morning! You two are up early," turning to me, she cleared her throat and I looked over between them, "and Peyton without pants I might add..." My face turned red. "Yeah, jeans are just so uncomfortable to sleep in and--" She hit Lucas across the chest, "Couldn't you give her any pajamas or sweatpants?" "Don't look at me! Last time I noticed, she was wearing pants!" "I think I took them off sometime during the middle of the night... I may have been, um..." "Drunk?" Karen asked. I smiled guiltily. She laughed, "Come on, let's feed you."

Monday morning rolled around. Lucas and I had spent the whole weekend together acting like best friends again. On the walk to school, I finally broached the subject, "So, what's going to happen when we walk through the front doors of the school? What are people going to say?" "Do you care?" "In a pathetic way? Yeah. I mean, us becoming friends overnight?" "Peyton, we've been best friends since we were thirteen." I glared at him, "Lucas." My look and tone scolded him for being naïve. "Well," he sighed, "maybe we should ease people into our friendship..." "What?" "Yeah, I mean, like, we can start by maybe being civil towards each other..." he hinted. We both laughed knowing that it would no longer be hard. "What if we start eating lunch at the same table? Or... sitting next to each other in class?" he offered. We were approaching the school, "Well?" We stopped walking and faced each other. "Let's just feel everything out..." I said hesitantly. Like I'd turned on a light bulb in his head, "Fly by the seat of our pants? Totally cliché. Recipe for disaster. I like it!" I smiled. "Right. Well, see you in class?" he said flippantly, starting to walk towards the school's entrance. "That's it?" I walked quickly to catch up to him. "Look, Peyt, I get it. As long as we can be secret friends, I don't mind if you're ashamed of me." "What! Lucas, even when I was thirteen I was never ashamed of you --wait, you weren't ashamed of _me_ were you?" "No! Of course not." "Good! I was hott, who _would_ be ashamed to have me as a best friend?" I teased. "Yeah, you _were_ hott," Lucas snickered as we walked down the hall on our way towards our lockers. "Hey! What's with the past tense? 'I _am_ hott' is what I believe you meant to say." "OK, I am hott," he mocked. From behind us we heard an amused 'humph' and we both turned to find Meagan standing there. "Yes, Lucas you _are_ hott. Walk me to class?" He looked towards me and I stood there expressionless, making him choose. "Actually, you know what? I have to go talk to coach about our first away game, but I'll catch you later," he said towards Meagan. He turned to me walking away backwards, "And you? Well, you know." When he turned towards the gym, I noticed a distinct bounce in his step.

"How do you know Lucas?" "What do you mean, Meagan?" I didn't like her tone. "One minute you're telling him he doesn't belong at a party _with me_, and the next it's like," she paused slightly frustrated, "it's like you're best friends or something!" I didn't know how to respond, so I staid silent looking at everything except her eyes. Finally I articulated something coherent, "Don't be silly, you can't become best friends with someone overnight, Meagan." I smiled inwardly thinking about Lucas. I walked away a few feet, turned around and smirked, "I mean, what are we? Like, thirteen?"


	9. Chapter 9, Practice

I sauntered into the gym after school for cheerleading practice. As I was walking through the door I noticed Meagan walking in the entrance on the opposite side. We caught sight of each other and stopped walking. I breathed in deep and finished walking over to where Brooke was standing, Meagan following suit. "Hey Peyton," Meagan said, nodding her head so I would walk over to her. "Yeah?" I was semi-afraid of what she could possibly have to say. "Listen, sorry about sounding so accusing earlier. It's just, Lucas is so hott, you know?" "No, don't worry about it," I smiled, "water under the bridge." A smile spread across her mouth infecting her other features, "Good! I knew I liked you, Peyton," she said in a mock snotty way before giggling. 

"Peyton, your cheers are looking great today," Brooke noticed, "dare I guess, are you in fact actually cheery?" I was about to answer, but Whitey blew the whistle and the basketball team stopped to look over at him. The rest of the squad and I were taking a five minute break because our captain, Meagan's best friend, said that we were looking great and deserved it. I missed what Whitey had said, but he left the gym leaving the boys unattended running laps. "I'll be right back," I said to Brooke, but looking at Lucas. I ran up beside him when he passed me, "Hey, so how's practice?" "Peyt, what are you doing?" "Well, I had a free minute, so I thought I'd say 'Hi'..." He smiled looking over at me, we were still running laps. "Seriously, Luke, you gotta slow down a little bit; I'm a cheerleader, not on the track team!" We laughed and Lucas slowed down his pace a little bit.

Over by the bleachers, Brooke was getting drilled by the rest of the squad. "What do you mean?" Brooke asked knowing full well what they meant. "They hate each other," one girl commented and another finished her thought, "so why are they talking to each other?" "Why are you asking me!" Brooke didn't like the pressure, partially because she didn't know why. I hadn't gotten a chance to talk to her about Lucas yet, well, not that I hadn't gotten a chance, but I hadn't taken the chance. I didn't understand where Lucas and I stood, so I decided to wait until I did before I said anything on the record. "Because she's your best friend!" Meagan forced out. Brooke looked over at me and caught my eye. She silently pleaded with me to come save her. Lucas saw the look too and looked down at me, "Well, I think that's your cue." "So, what are you doing after practice?" I veiled, soliciting an invite. "If you're still alive by then," he motioned towards the squad without looking over at them, "hanging out with you?" "OK!" And before he could say anything else, I jogged back over to the girls.

The girls looked at me expectantly. I realized that I was looking at the faces of all of the most popular girls in school. "I was apologizing," I shrugged taking a drink from my water bottle. They all turned a skeptical eye on me, but accepted my explanation. "Good," our captain stated, "I don't want there to be any tiffs between the boys and us. This year is going to be great! I have the most perfect squad rooting for the most perfect team." She turned giddily towards Meagan and declared practice over even though it was early.

o o o o o o o o o

I set my stuff down on the couch when I got home, looking at the clock near the doorway. Lucas wouldn't be out of practice for another 20 minutes and Karen would still be at the café. I bounded up the stairs having just enough time to take a shower before I headed over to their house.

I walked out of my bathroom wrapped in a towel, my hair still dripping as I walked into my closet. After I had slipped on some clothes I walked back into my bathroom finally noticing a body lying on my bed. "Oh my god! Lucas! You scared me!" My hand instinctively went over my heart. Two beats later, I realized that he'd come straight to my house from practice. "Ew! You better not be getting my bed all gross and sweaty!" He looked around where he was lying, "Too late," he beamed. I exaggerated an amused groan.

Just then, we heard the front door open and slam shut. My eyes got as wide as the china plates hanging on the wall in our dining room. Lucas sat up. "Are you expecting someone?" I shook my head no. We both walked towards my door and I grabbed his hand. "Chicken!" I heard my father yell from the bottom of the stairs. My eyes got even wider, but for a different reason. I darted down the stairs dragging a stumbling Lucas with me. I finally let go of his hand and ran into my father's arms. He grunted at the force. "Lucas," daddy let go of me and went over to hug Lucas, "haven't seen you around in awhile, I was beginning to think you and Chicken weren't friends anymore." Lucas just laughed at the comment like that would be unheard of. Daddy knew very well that something had happened a long time ago, but it was nice to see him accept Lucas back into our lives. "Ugh," daddy groaned, "I'm starving. Who wants dinner?" "Hey, we could stop by the café and get some free food?" Lucas suggested. "Chicken? That OK with you?" I was totally enamored with my father and didn't think about what might happen if someone from school saw Lucas and me together. "Of course, daddy," I smiled, "Let me just grab my coat."

Standing by the front door waiting for me to come back downstairs, "Phew! Lucas! Don't you ever shower?" "I joined the basketball team, actually," Lucas laughed. Daddy's face scrunched, "How long have I been gone?"


	10. Chapter 10, The Cafe

We walked to café, me standing between my father and Lucas, holding both their hands like the first day we'd met. I couldn't stop myself from smiling. I broke the comfortable silence between us, "This is so, so... perfect," I said contently, "this feels perfect." I looked up at my daddy and he smiled and kissed my forehead. "I love you," he mumbled through the kiss. I looked over to Lucas, "Your turn." I flashed him a toothy grin and I waited for him to kiss my forehead, too. When he didn't, I lifted my hand that was holding his to carefully tuck my hair behind my ear before I dropped our hands again, "Lucas?" He just kept chuckling beside me. "Daddy! Lucas won't kiss me!" I choked out stubbornly, complaining like a child. "Which is precisely why, Chicken, he's still allowed in our house," my father joked. I let out a disgruntled sigh and looked at the sidewalk ahead of us. Lucas sensed my pouting and took his free hand and placed it on the side of my head closest to my father pulling me in for a wet forehead kiss. "Gross!" I laughed, wiping away the glistening slobber with the back of my hand, then drying my hand on the bottom of Lucas' shirt. "That's what you get," he grinned at me and daddy joined in with laughter.

We walked in the door of the café, "Hey Lucas, why don't you take me to the back so I can say 'hi' to Karen, and Chicken," he turned towards me, "grab us a table?" "Yep," I nodded my head bluntly once and stocked off to find an open table for three. Lucas and my father disappeared behind the counter just as Meagan and Kristin, the captain of our squad, came into the café. I could feel my heart beat faster. I hid my face a bit hoping they wouldn't see me. "Peyton?" I heard Meagan say, "Hey, Peyton! I'd know those curls anywhere," Kristin finished. _Was she supposed to be funny?_ I laughed uncomfortably. "Hey, do you know if Lucas is around?" The words caught in my throat. "Uh, I, um, you know, I'm not sure," the last word dragging out. I started itching the length of my neck and tugging on the collar of my shirt. Just then we heard my father and Lucas laughing behind the counter, where they were now standing with Karen. The three of us looking over at them. "Who's that guy?" Meagan wondered aloud. Daddy looked over at me and smiled before turning back to his conversation with Karen. "Peyton, who's that guy," Meagan pointedly repeated. I heard Brooke from the doorway who was distracted looking for something in her purse, "Hey Meagan, Kristin! Thanks so much for meeting me here, my car was--Peyton?" She finally looked up and saw me, "We tried calling you... what are you doing here?" "I, uh..." "Brooke? Brooke Davis! Get over here!" "Papa Peyton! When'd you get in town?" She looked at me, lifted her shoulders once, then ran behind the counter to hug my father. I could see Meagan's eyes narrow catching my lie from earlier when I said I didn't know if Lucas was around. I was trying to ignore the sinking feeling in my stomach.

Lucas walked out from behind the counter with two glasses of water leaving my father, Brooke and Karen chatting. He set the water down, taking his seat next to me. "Hey, Meagan." I couldn't distinguish his tone. "Lucas," she smiled sweetly, "what are you guys up to?" I definitely caught Meagan's tone. "Peyt...ton," I shot him a glance, unsure of my own feelings about him not feeling comfortable about using my nickname in front of Meagan, "here, was just profusely apologizing for making me feel alienated, lonely and unwelcomed the other night." My brow creased, "You seriously felt that way?" It came out more stagnant and heavy than I had intended. "Well, what'd you expect, Peyton?" Kristin snapped, answering before Lucas could. "I have to go to the bathroom," I said without emotion. I got up, walked past the girls and quietly shut the door to the bathroom in the back of the café. I couldn't tell if Lucas was just making up an excuse for being at the café with me or if he really felt that way.

I had taken a few deep breaths before I heard a gentle knock on the door, "Um, there's someone in here." "It's me." I unlocked the door and Lucas slid in, relocking it behind him. "Well, I had to ask Meagan out for Friday night, but she left the café a few minutes ago." There is was again, that sinking feeling. "Oh... Wait, how long have I been in here?" He shrugged. "Listen, it wasn't really that bad." I knew he was referring to what he said earlier about the night at the party. "I'm sorry." "For what?" He stroked my hairline studying my face. "All sorts of things," I exhaled dejectedly. My chest heaved and Lucas wrapped his arms around me. I didn't know where my tears were coming from. "For being so mean these past few years." His hands made small circles on my back. "I wasn't exactly nice to you either. And, anyway, we'd still be friends if it weren't for me." "No," I looked up at him, "we grew apart mutually. It's not your fault. I helped." I buried my face in his chest again. I could feel a couple of Lucas' fingers on my skin in the space between the top of my jeans and the bottom of my shirt. I jumped back and quickly wiped my eyes. "I'm fine now, let's go eat dinner." It came out as all one word and I quickly exited the bathroom, with Lucas following leisurely behind.

"Hey, there're my kids. What took you guys so long?" My face was still red, so I knew he didn't expect me to answer his question. "I'm starving!" I shook all emotions and decided to just be happy because my father was home.

The three of us walked in our front door, "Well, you two," daddy placed his hands over his stomach, drawing in his breath, "I'm going to bed. It's been a long day for all of us. See you two in the morning?" We nodded and said goodnight making our way up the stairs.

"So, Meagan. You like her?" We laid in under the covers, with only a candle flickering on my nightstand. "What's not to like, I guess." "Don't sound so excited that you have a date with the most popular girl in school," I half teased. He shifted, "God, what's with this heat?" "It's still summer, Lucas," I decided to go along with his change of subject. Annoyed, he threw back the covers and bunched them up at the foot of the bed. I looked at him strangely. "Oh sorry, did you want those?" "Nooo," I stretched out the word suspiciously. "OK, here's the thing," he started, "I'm afraid." "Of what?" He gave me a dumbfounded look like I should know what he was talking about. "Meagan! Duh." I laughed out loud, "What! What's there to be afraid of?" "Seriously, this heat." He sat up taking off his shirt. "Aren't you hot?" "Lucas, focus. What are you afraid of?" He dramatically laid back down. "Well, she's probably been with... It's just... OK, I've been unpopular for a long time now and, well, it's not like girls have been knocking down my door trying to get a date with me..." "So, what are you saying?" I got up and walked into my closest, "Keep talking, I just need to change." "I'm just saying... well, she's going to have expectations..." I walked back out in a loose fitting silk and lace detailed tank top and sprawled back out on the bed. "Can you define expectations?" "Peyt, I've never... there are certain _things_," he emphasized, "that I've missed out on by not being popular." "Wha—oh," I immediately understood, "You mean you've never," I shook my head 'no' only to have him do the same in response, "had sex," I finished. "Well, maybe she won't want to?" He looked at me; we both knew that it was a lie. Meagan had a reputation. "You have to start somewhere, Lucas." "But with the most popular girl in school? What happens if I... well, what if everything... what if I can't..." he couldn't bring himself to finish his thoughts, so he said flatly, "What if she's disappointed? She'll tell everyone." "Maybe she won't?" Again, a lie we both recognized. I was beginning to feel his annoyance towards the heat. "I need to buy an air conditioner," I punctuated with a grunt, moving around to try and get more comfortable. My arm grazed Lucas' and I instantly retracted it. "Sorry." It was too hot to be touching another warm body. "How many times have you..." I looked at him knowing what he was asking. "Lucas," I hesitated. "Please, I need to know. She's probably slept with at least double the amount of guys you have." I started laughing. "What?" he asked in a lazy panic. "You're so cute when you're worried," I babied him. "You're so cute when you're worried," he repeated in a mocking tone, "Peyt, this is serious. I don't think I can go out with her. No, I can't. I won't. I'll just call her and tell her something has come up." "You mean you're afraid something won't come up?" I laughed, "Or will prematurely come up?" Lucas glared at me, "Real funny, Peyt. I'm glad you find this so amusing." He turned on his side with his back facing me, "I'm going to sleep."


	11. Chapter 11, Hot Nights

"Lucas," I sang. He'd had his back to me for about 10 minutes and I couldn't stand the silence. "It's hot," I complained. I learned long ago that his breathing changed when he fell asleep and since I hadn't noticed a change within the last 10 minutes, I knew he was still awake. I turned my body towards his, scooting really close and propping myself up on my elbow so I could see his profile. He groaned with displeasure. "You're not really mad at me." "Yes, I am." I blew air on the back of his neck and placed my hand on his hip. "Stop it." I started making circles with my hand, dragging them up and down his side. "Stop, it's too hot." I buried my face in the crook of his neck smiling. "Stop, I can't be mad at you when you're doing that." "I know," I whispered seductively in his ear. He chuckled a little, despite himself. "I can't sleep it's too hot," I complained again. "Well, try." I stopped making circles and moved my hand down to his abs, enveloping him in a half hug. "Come on, talk to me." He was silent for a minute and made no attempt to move. I blew on his neck again. "About what?" he asked, totally disinterested. I creeped my hand lower. "Peyt," he warned. My hand was resting on the waistband of his boxers. "Are you going to pay attention to me?" "I am." "No, you're not," I whined. I could sense him roll his eyes. Again he was silent. I took my pointer and middle finder and walked them further south. "Peyt, seriously." "Well..." I was waiting for him to roll over and engage in conversation with me again. My fingers walked down his inner, upper thigh. "Peyt, seriously," he rolled off the bed and stood up quickly, "that's not funny." I realized how stern he was being, so I began to apologize, "I'm sorr--" I accidentally caught sight of the slight bulge in his boxers. I smiled, "Really?" "It's hot," he said casually, staring at nothing particular on the floor. I rolled back over to my side of the bed; he took that as his cue to lie down again.

After a few minutes of chewing on the inside of my cheek and staring at the shadows being cast on the ceiling, I spoke up, "Sorry." He was lying on his back with one arm draped over his stomach. Finally, he made a move to bring the covers back over him, "Aren't you hot?" "Yes." He'd only gotten the covers untangled halfway before I started kicking them back down with my feet. "No, I don't want them up here." "Peyt," he begged. "Why?" I asked confused. He stared at me. I kept looking at him puzzled. "Because it's embarrassing." "Oh." I thought for a moment, "Wait, why is it embarrassing? It's just me." "Yeah, I know, but this shouldn't happen when it's just you." "Thanks." "Peyt, you know I didn't mean it like that." "I know," I smiled, finally breaking my gaze to look back at the ceiling.

"I'm bored." "Well, we could be sleeping..." "Or!" I moved quickly to straddle Lucas' knees. I leaned forward giving Lucas a good view down my tank top and slipped my fingers under the waistband of his boxers smiling evilly up at him. "What are you doing," he asked kind of worried. "Helping you get over your fear," I said nonchalantly. "Peyt, be serious." I inched his boxers down, one side at a time. His happy trail was getting fairly dense before he moved quickly to cover my hands and pull his boxers back up. "Stop," he asserted. He laid back down perching on his elbows, freeing my hands. In one quick move his boxers were as far south as they could go with me sitting on his knees. Lucas' face was covered in complete shock. His lips parted slightly in astonishment and uncertainty. I ran my pointer finger down the length of him. His eyes got even wider. He was too shocked to consciously react, but other parts of his body were definitely responsive. He sucked in his breath and closed his eyes. "No mantra of 'grandma' or 'basketball' can save you now," I grinned wiggling my eyebrows at him. He opened his eyes and looked at me, "Stop, your dad is in his room down the hall." "That's your only reason for me to stop?" I paused, "Then I guess you'll just have to be quiet." "How many?" We were back to the conversation from earlier, only this time he wasn't asking so he could compare me with another girl. "Shuttup and enjoy this," I commanded, "The heat is making me delirious and come tomorrow we'll never speak of this to anyone."

In one swift move, I leaned down and took him as far as I could in my mouth. Retreating halfway, I twirled my tongue around the tip of him. His hips bucked and his back arched, moaning incoherent sounds. I stopped suddenly and sat up, "Remember that time? Brooke's sister behind the fence?" He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. I smiled, "Fine, but we're coming back to this later."

I sat up on my knees and shimmied his boxers all of the way down, still straddling his legs. "Are you just going to lay there?" I teased. "What?" "Well, I'm supposed to be helping you, right? I can guarantee laying there isn't going to make a great impression on Meagan." He smiled for the first time, but the shock still hadn't completely left his face. "What do you want me to do?" I shook my head 'no' and wagged my finger, "That's for you to decide. Surprise me. I'll let you know if you're on the right track." "You're kidding me right? This isn't actually happening." "Lucas, you're my best friend; this is what friends do." He looked skeptical so I finished, "they _help_ each other." He bobbed his head once, then again slighter, in understanding. "So what exactly have you done with a girl?" "Um..." "Really? Nothing?" "Thanks, Peyt. As if I'm not embarrassed enough." "I don't get why _you're_ embarrassed. I mean, _I_ just ran my finger down the length of your dick, and then," I feigned shock and whispered like it was a secret, "licked your pre cum." Lucas turned beat red at my frankness. I took the length of him in my hands and started stroking up and down. His breathing changed. His eyes narrowed and filled with assertiveness. He placed one of his hands over mine tightening my grip and quickening the pace. His eyes closed. It was my turn to be bewildered. After a moment, his eyes shot open and ceased the movement of our hands. "Take your shirt off." Still in a daze, I obeyed him. He pointed to my underwear bottoms, "Keep going." I shifted my weight taking them off. I sat back down on his thighs completely naked. He grabbed my hips and pulled me further up his body. Before I knew it, two of his fingers were inside me and this thumb was massaging me. My jaw dropped and I let out a small squeak and gasped in some air. He retracted his hand, smiling. His fingers were covered in my juices. He intertwined our fingers and moved our hands to surround the length of him again. He started to stroke, only this time our hands were lubricated and slid up and down with ease. He placed both of his hands on my hips as I continued to caress him. "Peyt, I didn't think," he growled, "I didn't come prepared." I leaned over to the nightstand, opened the drawer and waved the condom so he could see it. I closed the drawer and opened the packaging. Lucas' hips bucked again as I rolled the condom down. Once more, he took me off guard and his fingers were inside of me. I leaned my head backwards. "Stop," I managed to moan out, frustrated. His fingers retracted so fast, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry." Annoyed with his sudden withdrawal, "No, I didn't mean stop, I just meant," I leaned forward bracing my hands on his chest and whispering in his ear, "I want you inside of me." If it were possible, he got even harder in anticipation. I perched myself above him. "Yes, I remember that time." I shot him a glance encouraging him to continue. "Brooke's sister behind the fence. I remember." I smiled, unable to form complete sentences. I sat down slowly, him filling me. "Want to know why I asked if you remembered that day?" My question was broken with pauses as I got used to his size. He shook his head 'yes.' "Because that day I promised myself that you'd be my first. I wanted to experience those noises with you," I said as I remembered the deep moans. Lucas was now fully inside of me and I tried not to move because I didn't want to encourage him. I wanted to tell him first. "Couldn't wait?" "But I did," I challenged. "What? I thought--" I shook my head 'no' and bit my lower lip, "I mean, never with another guy, but I've had," I searched for the right words, "nights alone," looking at him so he'd understand my meaning. "You mean, this is your first, too?" I shook my head again. "Wow," his face broke into a cocky smile, "We're doing pretty well." I rolled my eyes and started to grind my hips.


	12. Chapter 12, Morning After

We laid there on our respective sides of the bed. Both equally as shocked. "I hope your dad didn't hear that... I think I'm bleeding." He put his hand to the base of his neck and then inspected it. "I didn't bite you _that_ hard," I insisted. He looked over at me with one eye scrunched. All I could do was smile.

"Lucas?" He hummed, and I went on, "when I tried to get your attention, I never thought..." "You regret it," he stated simply. "No! I just didn't mean for it to happen and, I mean, I had no intention of... and then you just looked so... and I..." I exhaled and looked over at him. "No, it's OK, I get it." "No, you don't. I don't regret it, Lucas." "You don't?" I stared at him looking for any type of reaction or indication. "I only regret it if you do..." He shook his head defiantly, "No, definitely not. Can we just not tell anyone yet?" I couldn't say anything because I agreed that we shouldn't tell anyone, but I didn't understand why _he_ wouldn't want anyone to know. "I still have to go out with Meagan." And there was my answer. "Of course," I realized in a small voice. Without looking at me, he instinctively grabbed my hand and held it silently. "I love you," he whispered. I curled my body over next to his. "I know."

o o o o o o o o o

A few hours had passed and I hadn't moved an inch, nor had I slept a wink. "You awake?" I asked. I felt the bottom of his abdomen lift then quickly fall as an amused puff of air came out his nose. "Can't sleep either?" he purred, his chest vibrating. "I'm exhausted, but I can't sleep. Tomorrow is going to be hell." "Tell me about it," he started, "All day I'm going to have to see you sitting across the room in class and all I will be able to think about is how good it felt being inside of you. " My face grew crimson and I buried it in Lucas' chest. "Oh, _now_ you're being modest," he taunted. "Remember that on Friday," I mumbled, though secretly hoping he'd hear me. "What?" "Nothing," I repositioned my head snuggling closer to him, aware of the summer heat. "I'm going to put my clothes back on," I said, motionless. After a few moments, Lucas questioned, "Well?" "You were supposed to protest," I pouted. "Ohh," he realized, making patterns on my arm with the tips of his fingers, "Forgive me. Peyt, I'm a 17-year-old male, of course I don't want you to put your pajamas back on." I smiled and draped my leg over his, "Not that I don't enjoy laying here with you, but I'm bored again." "Well, I'm sure I can find _something_ to write about in my journal, if you want to turn on the light and draw for a bit?" "You won't mind?" Lucas reached over and turned on the bedside lamp, then leaned down towards the floor by the edge of the bed grabbing his journal out of his backpack. "I need to get up and get my sketchbook." "OK." "Um, can you maybe cover your eyes?" "What!" he burst, smiling. "I'm serious. It's too light in here." "Peyt, you have the absolute, most perfect body I've ever seen, what are you worried about?" I shrugged, "Please?" He shielded his eyes with his hand, pretending to peek through his fingers, "Hurry up." I padded over to the window, opening it praying for a cool breeze. "I see you're taking your time." I quickly looked over at him and giggled, "You better not be seeing anything, Lucas Scott. In fact, while I'm up, I might as well put my pajamas back on." "Peyt," he voiced his disapproval. Giddily I clapped lightly, "You're learning!" I finished dressing, "OK, you can open your eyes now." I grabbed my sketchbook and returned to the bed sitting with my back against the headboard.

o o o o o o o o o

In the morning, it was especially hard to wake up. Lucas and I finally made our way downstairs for breakfast finding my father standing in the kitchen. "Morning you two! Get a good night sleep?" I remained silent and Lucas grunted. "Using my caveman-language decoding powers, I've translated that to 'no,' am I right?" my father laughed. Silence again. "Alright well, Peyton, we need to talk after school," I looked up at him, "You need to start thinking about what colleges you're going to apply to." I groaned. This was too serious of a talk to be thinking about so early. I looked back down to the comics page of the newspaper. "OK, kids, I'm off to run some errands. I trust that you'll make it to school on time?" I finally spoke up, "Mmhmm, bye daddy." Lucas just nodded, enjoying his cereal.

Once daddy had left I started massaging my inner thigh. "My leg hurts. I didn't even know I had muscles there." Lucas just smirked. "You're quiet," I said noticing his lack of speech even after my father had left. "Sorry, I was just thinking about Friday night." I bumped his arm playfully making the orange juice splash in his mouth quicker than he'd anticipated, "Well, now you'll be ready for whatever happens." He shot me a look; I couldn't tell if it was a reaction to my comment or the juice. "I need a good reason to be busy on Friday..." "Trade?" When Lucas and I were younger, we'd eat two different kinds of cereal in the mornings, then halfway through we'd switch. He finished up one last bite, before pushing his bowl towards me and replacing the empty spot in front of him with my bowl. "Why do you need to be busy? I thought you wanted to go out with her?" He shrugged and poured some more milk in his cereal. "You almost done with those?" He signaled towards the comics section, but instead of handing them over I folded them back up, "We should get going." "But I'm not done with my cereal..." I rolled my eyes, "Then eat a snack on the walk." "A pudding cup?" he perked up. "For breakfast?" I laughed. "Technically, you said 'snack'..." "Fine, just make sure to grab a chocolate one because I might want some." "OK, I'll bring two just in case." "I don't want a whole one!" "Please! You always say that, then you devour it and I'm left with nothing." I feigned annoyance even though I knew he was right. "Go grab your bag and let's go."

o o o o o o o o o

I got home that afternoon to an empty house, and barely noticed the note scribbled in my father's handwriting sitting on the kitchen counter.

_Hey Chicken, I hate to leave so soon, but I only took a short job on a local dredging boat. I'll be back in a week and a half, so don't get into too much trouble. In case you get time this weekend, I set up a tour for you and Lucas at the University of North Carolina. There's money in the cookie jar in case you want to spend the night near the campus. Call grandma if there are any emergencies and tell Lucas to watch out for you. ___

_Love and tickles, Daddy_

I slumped down in the nearest chair. "Great," I said to myself, "He didn't even stay home a full week this time."


	13. Chapter 13, Brooke Finds Out

The next day had passed by quickly and I found myself standing around the gym after school with the cheerleaders and some of the guys from the varsity basketball team, including Lucas. "So, who's throwing the party this weekend? Nathan? Brooke?" Tim asked, looking around at the normal party people. Brooke spoke up, "I will if Peyton helps me." "Oh, you know I'd totally be there, but I'm driving to UNC for the weekend..." "You are?" Lucas spit out before he could catch himself. Since Lucas and I had decided not to tell anyone that we were friends yet, I tried to quickly recover, "Whatever Lucas," I emphasized his name, "Don't act like you care." He rolled his eyes, "Well, I'll see you there." "What!" I asked as if shocked. Seeing a perfect way to get out of this date of Friday night with Meagan, he took it, "Yeah, I have a tour scheduled for Friday evening, so I'm getting a head start on the weekend." Meagan, who was pretending not to pay any attention, betrayed her facade, "Wait, I thought we were going out," she whined. I rolled my eyes, then looked around to see if anyone had seen me. "Oh yeah," Lucas said as he started dribbling a ball back and forth between his hands, "I forgot, sorry. Rain check?" I stepped closer towards Lucas and waited until the ball was mid-bounce, then I kicked it away from him. "Peyt, what's your deal?" I glared at him wordlessly letting him know that I wasn't happy. Meagan looked between Lucas and me finally asking, "Well, then when?" Lucas looked around at all of the people waiting for his answer, "I don't know," he shrugged, "We'll talk when I get back." 

While everyone started having their own conversations amongst the group, I walked over, bent down and picked up the basketball I had kicked earlier. I started lazily dribbling it in the corner of the gym, with my back to the group of people. Lucas walked over to me and leaned his back against the wall. He was looking over at the guys flirting with the girls. "So, about that tour," I started. "Huh? Oh, I made that up; I just wanted to have an excuse to go with you. That is, if you want me to?" I chuckled, "Actually, we really are taking a tour this weekend." He looked over at me confused, and then looked back at the other people making sure to keep our conversation private. "Daddy scheduled one before he left." Lucas looked back over at me with sympathetic eyes, "Peyt, I'm sorry..." I shrugged and smiled sadly, "At least I have you back." There was silence. "I really want to hug you right now," Lucas admitted not moving from his place against the wall. I held the ball against my abdomen between us, not trusting his restraint. He looked down, then back up at me, "Can I spend the night?" I shook my head 'yes.' He studied my features, "OK, well then, I'll see you later?" I shook my head 'yes' again. While we walked back to the rest of the group side-by-side, I twisted my leg and playfully kicked his butt.

After practice in the locker room, I got dressed back into my jean skirt and green shirt, hoisting my bag on my shoulder. "Hey, Peyton," Brooke said accusingly as she grabbed my arm harshly pulling me into the empty shower room. "What's going on with you and Lucas?" "Wh," I laughed nervously, "What?" "Don't." "Nothing," I denied. "Meagan likes him." "Well, maybe he doesn't like her back." Brooked stared at me pointedly. "OK, but you can't tell anyone. I trust you." Brooke stepped a little closer. "I don't know! I don't know what's going on. We're just, we're trying out friendship again." "Nothing more?" I shook my head 'no.' "Are you going to UNC together?" I looked down and shook my head. "Peyton!" Realizing how loud she just said my name she hushed, "Are you staying all weekend?" "Yeah, my dad wants us to." "Does he know Lucas is going?" "Yeah, it was his idea..." "Does he know you're sleeping together?" "No." I felt the weight of my answer when I saw the look on Brooke's face. "OMG!" She hushed again, "You're sleeping together!" "No!" "But you just said--" "I know what I said!" I looked away guiltily. "Listen, I have to get home." "Peyton, I don't know about this. Someone is going to find out." "Look, it was only one time. He's probably forgotten all about it." "Don't say I didn't warn you." "Thanks, best friend," I said condescendingly pushing the door open to the parking lot as hard as I could, being suddenly blinded by the sunlight.

I pulled out my mother's sunglasses. "Wow, haven't seen those in a long time," Lucas gestured towards the glasses. "Yeah, I just found them," I pinched the side of them re-adjusting where they sat on my nose. "Can I walk you home?" I looked back towards the door I had just come out of to see Brooke glaring at us. "She knows." I started walking towards the road. "What! You told her?" He caught up with me. "It was an accident! Besides, she was a really good friend when someone," I made sure Lucas knew who I was talking about, "started being an ass to me." I smiled. He opened his mouth to protest, but decided against it. "So, dad really gone?" "Yep! Left a note and some money." "I'm sorry." "Nothing I shouldn't be used to by now... which reminds me," I paused, "thank you." "For what?" "All of those times." Lucas nodded understandingly.

Sometimes, even after Lucas and I had quit being friends, my empty house would get the better of me and I'd jog down the street in my pajamas to Lucas', slipping silently in his door and then next to him in bed. He never questioned it, even after fights. He knew why I was there. We had a routine. I'd leave in the morning and we'd act like it never happened, only about a month later it'd happen all over again.

"I didn't really have a choice," Lucas finally said. "Yes, you did." "No," he looked at me and insisted, "I didn't. I loved you and I _needed_ to be there for you."


	14. Chapter 14, The Pit Stop

"Got everything?" Lucas yelled from the front door downstairs. Karen walked out of my closet, "Well, I think you're ready to go." I laughed, "We're only going to be gone a couple days." Lucas and Karen were both treating our weekend trip like it was a big deal because neither one of us had left town for any length of time, let alone a whole weekend, with no supervision. Karen was skeptical at first especially because we were missing a day of school, but she reluctantly gave in. "Now, if Lucas gets out of line--" "Karen, seriously, how many times have Lucas and I spent the night alone together?" She smiled, "Well, now I'm doubting my previous parental decisions..."

"Prove to everybody who doesn't understand. All the nights, all the fights. You are out of sight. Some say more with their hand. I'm running just as fast as I can," I sang along to the Ben Kweller song with the top of my convertible down. Lucas was driving and I had my feet up on the dashboard, exposing most of my bare legs to the sun, flipping through the CDs we brought. I hummed the words I didn't know and sang the ones that I did, "It's easy but it seems so hard. You're near but you seem so faaaar." Lucas tapped his thumb and drummed his fingers on the wheel to the music. "I'm ready for a new CD, what's next?" "Umm, what do you feel like?" I asked. "Something upbeat... Whose idea was it to leave so early in the morning?" I shrugged sliding USE into the car stereo. "Perfect," he said as it started playing and he sang along.

On the drive to UNC we didn't talk much, but it was a content silence. Every once in awhile, I'd snake my arm under his and rake my nails lightly against the soft skin of his inner arm. About the fifth or sixth time I did that, he reached over, and slid his hand up my leg, curling it to rest on my inner thigh. It wasn't sexual, just relaxing and comfortable.

"So, I had Brooke do some investigating and there's supposed to be a really great party tonight." Lucas looked over at me, "A college party?" I nodded. "One with lots of hott girls?" I smiled and nodded again. "Alright, count me in." "Good, because I got this new outfit and if you said 'no' I was going to have to go without you."

After awhile, Lucas pulled over to the side of the road. "Um, what are you doing?" I asked looking around, noticing that there was almost absolutely nothing around us and the cars passing by us were infrequent. "Peyt, I've had one too many coffees and I really, really have to take a leak." I groaned, "Hurry up." When I was sitting in the car alone, I decided that since we were stopped I might as well try to go to, even though I didn't really have the urge. I got on my knees and bent over the back of the seat, rummaging through the crap on the floor. Finding an old roll of toilet paper, I got out of the car to join Lucas. I was just about to call his name when I noticed him standing behind a huge bolder. His muted groans could not have just been from going to the bathroom. One of his arms was holding him up against the rock and the other was quickly stroking himself, his back towards me. I looked down at my watch, then back up to Lucas. I contemplated the consequences, and then decided to walk back to the car and shed the toilet paper. And my underwear. Good thing I was wearing a skirt. I walked back over to where I was standing before hoping that Lucas hadn't finished yet. I snuck up behind him pressing the length of my body against his, reaching around his body to stroke him, too. "Oh my god, Peyt!" I purred in his ear, "Yes?" "St-sto-st," he tried to tell me to stop, but since he didn't really want me to, he couldn't quite get the whole word out. While I continued to pump him, he took his newly free hand and put it behind him, massaging me. He got even harder when he realized I wasn't wearing any underwear. Abruptly, he turned around and pinned me against the rock attacking my mouth with his. I lifted my skirt as much as I could, grinding my hips against him. I shimmied my way down only breaking the kiss for a moment, feeling around for his back pocket. I took out his wallet and stood back up, blindly trying to find a condom through Lucas' kisses. When he started to kiss my neck, I raised the wallet above his head so I could look without interrupting him. Upon finding not one, but a long accordion strand of condoms, I laughed and chocked out, "Came prepared?" "Hmm?" he vibrated against my neck through a kiss. Realizing what I was talking about he stopped and looked at me embarrassed, "Well, I wasn't sure, so..." I cut him off, "Lucas, it's fine, seriously."

We sauntered back to the car and I put my underwear back on. "Ready to get back on the road?" Lucas asked. "Yep! But it's time for a new CD." We resumed our previous positions -- Lucas driving and my feet up on the dashboard thumbing through the CD case.

Almost to the hotel, I finally broke our silence, "Are best friends supposed to have casual sex?" Lucas shrugged not taking his eyes off the road. I looked over at him through my sunglasses. "Well," he answered, "it's not like I have a girlfriend or like you have a boyfriend, so we're not hurting anyone." "Except for Meagan." "That's not true! She's the one who pursued me! I never showed any interest except for the one time at the café when we went to dinner with your dad." He was right; it wasn't his fault that she liked him. However, Meagan was my friend and I knew how she felt.

After checking into the hotel, we hurried over for our campus tour. Just as we had suspected, we were totally bored within the first 20 minutes, so we decided to skip out and go look around ourselves. We were investigating the greek houses, informally looking for the place where the party would be later, when my cell phone rang. "Hey girl!" I saw Brooke's name on the caller ID. "Peyton, Meagan and Kristin weren't in school today." "So?" I asked not catching on. "Well, I don't know where they are." I laughed, "Again, so?" "Sooo, maybe they decided to take a road trip, too?" "Oh." "Yeah. But maybe not! I don't know, I just wanted to warn you just in case." "OK, thanks..." "Talk to you later." "Bye." Lucas turned to me, "What was that about?" "Um," I bit my lower lip, "Nothing. Just teachers wondering where I am. I forgot to tell them I'd be gone." He threw his arm around my shoulder, "Peyt, you're a terrible liar, but I'll let it slide this one time." I laughed, "Gee, thanks!" Lucas chuckled, "So, what's our plan for tonight?" "What do you mean?" "Are we sticking together at this party? Or are we going to branch out and meet new people?" "You mean 'are we allowed to hook up with other people'?" "Well, yeah?" I looked up at him, his arm still over my shoulders. "I don't know. How do you feel?" "I feel... like I don't know how I feel..." "OK..." "Can we just... I mean, would it be possible..." I smiled, "Just spit it out." "Well, maybe we don't hook up with anyone until we figure things out? I mean, would that be OK?" "Sure buddy. It looks like it's you and me tonight. You have to promise not to leave me alone tonight, though." "Of course not."

I walked out of the hotel bathroom wearing a black mini-skirt and a vintage, slightly faded, red Journey band shirt. "This is nice." Lucas looked up from his book, "What is?" "Us. Being friends again. I missed it. And I hate having to hide 'us' from people." "Me too, but like you said, people wont understand. No one remembers that we were best friends once." "I know, which is why I'm glad you came with me this weekend. No hiding." I grinned, "Let's get going! I'm ready to party!"

We walked into the house asking people where the alcohol was. Some drunken girl finally told us it was in the basement of the house, so we tried making our way through the crowd. Lucas was walking in front of me, but he stopped and turned slightly and I accidentally walked right into him. He laughed and grabbed my hand, yelling over the music, "Stay close, I don't want to lose you." He turned to walk again, but we were blocked. Lucas made his way through, but I was blocked off before I could catch up with him. His grip on my hand struggled and he finally lost it. "Lucas!" I yelled. His eyes apologized and I got pushed further away from him. "Meet me downstairs!" I barely heard him yell. After a bit I finally pushed my way to the edge, walking down the stairs trying to maneuver my way around couples making out. Once downstairs, I heard, "Well, that was intense." I turned expecting to see Lucas, but instead saw an unfamiliar face.


	15. Chapter 15, Reckless Abandon

A/N: I'm sorry. That last chapter seemed totally rushed to me. I'll try to make this one a little more descriptive. Also, I should admit that the title, _Reckless Abandon_, is the name of an underground newspaper that my friend started in Portland, OR before he went off to Harvard.

o o o o o o o o o

The basement of the house was dark, but it would light up every other second with the rotating strobe light near the ceiling in the corner of the room. There was something about the guy standing in front of me. His unfamiliar face wasn't exactly just that. Though it was dark, I could tell he was tall and good-looking. "That crowd was intense, yeah?" he repeated again. "Yeah," I let the word come slowly out of my mouth. "Do I know you?" he smiled at me with open anticipation. "Um," I smiled at his awkward charms, "I don't think so... What's your name?" "Brock, you?" "Brock what?" "Brock Brown..." The moment he said his name, his face became familiar. I had a short mental flashback to the day at the swings when Teresa got the wind knocked out of her. My childhood crush was standing in front of me and, if I wasn't mistaken, hitting on me. I tried to play it cool, "So, you from around here?" "You mean, am I a member of the frat?" "No, I mean, like, where did you grow up?" "Oh, just a small town, Tree Hill. You?" "No way," I pretended to be surprised, "me too!" "No, you're not." He said it so frankly that even I almost believed him. "What do you mean I'm not?" "There's no way. I'd remember a beautiful face like yours." My face grew crimson with embarrassment and flattery, and for the first time I was thankful it was such a dark room. "Wanna dance?" I remembered Lucas, "Actually, I'm down here looking for a friend..." "I'm sure she won't miss you for a few minutes." His wiggled his eyebrows at me. I smiled and looked around the room quickly scanning for Lucas. I didn't see him anywhere, so I looked back to Brock. "Well?" I scrunched my face and groaned, "As much as I would totally love to, _believe me_, I really should find my friend." He bobbed his head once, "OK, but if you change your mind, come find me." As I watched Brock walk off, I suddenly became annoyed with Lucas. _Where the hell was he?_

I was about to make my way back upstairs when I caught sight of him. He was over by the keg talking closely with a girl. Great, I had just declined my childhood crush -- something I never thought I'd even get a chance to do, and for what? I walked over to Lucas pretending to get a beer, like I didn't know him. "Hey, there she is!" He grabbed me by the hips and pulled me against him. "This is my girlfriend, Peyton," he yelled. The girl's jaw became rigid and she stalked off. I turned my face towards him, my back still pressed into him, "She was pretty." "Stop it. I told you I wouldn't leave you alone tonight." I exhaled, "I know. I'm sorry." We stood there for a moment looking into each other's eyes. "Can we get out of here?" He was confused, "What? We've only been here for, like, twenty minutes." "I know. I'm sorry. Never mind." "Peyt?" "Do you have a cup? For the beer?" He raised his hand and I took his empty cup filling it. He took it from me and chugged the whole thing down in five gulps. I quizzed him through a slight smirk. He filled the cup back up and held it out to me. Suspiciously, I followed his actions and gulped it down. We did this each three more times. "Now, we can leave whenever you want, Peyt." I smiled, "Let's dance first." I grabbed his hand, learning from the last time we tried that, I grabbed his other hand and crossed them in front of me, so he was holding my midsection from behind. Realizing what I was trying to do, he firmed his grasp around me, almost lifting me slightly from the ground, and we made our way up the stairs.

Lucas and I were dancing together with reckless abandon. The alcohol had hit us and we were past denying our feelings. I felt a faint tap on my shoulder from behind, but I ignored it figuring it was just someone bumping into me. My body was almost numb from the alcohol, so it was possible. Finally, someone pulled my shoulder turning me around to dance with him. It was Brock. "Hey," he shouted, "I never caught your name." "Peyton, my name is Peyton." "Did you ever find your friend?" "What?" I yelled. "Did you find your friend?" "Oh! Yeah! I did." I turned to look for Lucas, but he was gone. "He _was_ right here." "He?" "Yeah, my best friend, Lucas." "Boyfriend?" "No, _best_ friend." "So, you're single?" "Well, yeah," I added, "technically," but he probably couldn't hear me. "I'm going to go find my friend." Brock grabbed my arm, "He seems to be ditching you a lot tonight. Maybe you should stay here and dance with me?"

I waited until the end of the song, dancing with Brock, before I went to find Lucas. When I didn't see him anywhere, I went outside for some fresh air. I sat the front steps and got out my cell phone. I dialed the familiar number. "Hello?" Brooke asked groggily. "Brookie..." Brooked laughed through her sleep, "Peyton, how's the party?" "Guess who I've been dancing with?" "Hmm," Brooke wondered sarcastically, "Lucas?" "Nope! Brock, Brock Brown." "Shutup! You lie!" Brooke was awake now, for sure. "He looks even hotter now, Brooke," I admitted truthfully. "Oh. My. God. Where's Lucas?" I shrugged, forgetting that she couldn't see me. "Peyton, you still there?" "Yeah, sorry. I don't know where he is. I think he ditched me." "You know he didn't ditch you. You should find him and go home Peyton. You're drunk." "Brooke telling _me_ that _I'm_ drunk? Tables have turned." "Peyton, seriously, find Lucas. As much as I want to tell you to hook up with Brock, it'll crush Lucas." "Yeah right," I scoffed, "He's probably off with some random college girl." "Well, then go find him." Brooke hung up quickly. "OK..." I said into the phone, like she could hear me.

When I closed my phone, Lucas sat down beside me. Like an overprotective girlfriend I asked, "Where were you?" "Somewhere where I wouldn't see you grinding with a guy you don't even know." I looked down a little ashamed, but defensive. "Whatever," I stood up and walked down to the bottom of the stairs. "I've known Brock longer than you." "Brock Brown?" "Yep!" I smiled proudly. "Oh." "What?" I asked, annoyed. He looked up, "Nothing." "What?" I repeated. "I can't compete with that." "Whatever," I said, still defensive, "Like you have to. You've had my heart since we were thirteen." I couldn't look at him, so I turned sideways, rocking a little with impatience. "What?" "God, is that, like, the only thing you could some up with to say?" He rolled his eyes, "Let's go back to the hotel and sleep this off." I quit moving and looked at him, "I don't want to leave." He stood up and walked towards me, "Come on, let's go." He urged me towards the sidewalk. "I said no." Frustration with my attitude and the night's events turned into veiled anger. "I don't care! We're leaving." He roughly grabbed my arm and before I could stop myself, I slapped him across the face. My hand immediately went over my mouth in shock, while his hand went over his face, gently touching where my hand had struck him.

After staring at the ground for a moment, he started walking down the walkway towards the sidewalk without me. "Lucas," I called, "Lucas!" He turned to face me, a mixture of sadness and anger crossed his face, "What," he challenged. I marched over to where he was standing. "God, I just," I groaned with exasperation and irritation. I don't know who moved forward first, but we suddenly found our lips crashing against each other. His hands cupped my bare legs, just under the hem of my skirt. He lifted me up and I put my legs around his waist. Our kisses were hard and tasted like alcohol.

"Well, well, well," we heard from the space beside us. We stopped kissing, but didn't move our lips away from each other.


	16. Chapter 16, The Discovery

A/N: I totally apologize! This one is super short! I've been really busy lately, but I wanted to get an update out. Hopefully my next one can be longer to make up for this one!

o o o o o o o o o

"I really don't want to deal with this," I muttered quietly against Lucas' lips. He stifled a laugh and whispered, "We can't just ignore her; she's staring right at us." I knew he was right, but I shot him a pleading look just in case he decided to change his mind. I felt his grip on the back of my legs loosen, so I slid down planting both of my feet on the ground. Finally, we turned towards her. In the most casual voice I could muster, "Hey Meagan, what's up?" Her eyes bulged, "So, what? Are you guys, like, dating now?" "No, of course not!" I answered a little too quickly. She looked over to Lucas, investigating the situation, wanting a better answer. Instead of denying our actions, I felt his elbow discretely nudge into my side. He intentionally started slurring his words, "What? Peyton and me? Are you serious? If she weren't drunk..." he exaggerated a wink towards Meagan and signaled his head in my direction. I finally caught on, acting drunk as well, "Whatever, like anyone will find out!" I dramatically put my finger up to my lips, "Shhh!" "Peyton!" Lucas exclaimed, still pretending to be drunk, "That's _Meagan_! She'll tell the whole school!" "What's there to tell? Nothing happened. You were just walking me back to the hotel, right?" "Oh, yeah! That's right! Nothing happened. Wait, weren't we fighting? What if she tells people we were fighting?" "Duh, silly! We fight all of the time. I think people know." Turning back to Meagan, pretending as if we didn't just have a conversation about her like she wasn't there, Lucas walked towards her a little, "Thanks for meeting us at the party," he changed to a mock-drunken seductive tone, "I've enjoyed hanging out tonight." Meagan looked totally confused, "What do you mean? I haven't seen you all night!" "Oh, sh/t... Then who was that girl?" Meagan's nose scrunched, "You have got to be kidding me. How drunk are you?" "I don't know, but I think I'm going to be sick." I had to conceal a laugh when I watched Lucas pretend to walk towards Meagan, holding one hand over his mouth and one over his stomach like he was going to throw up all over her.

o o o o o o o o o

"Man, she was totally repulsed by the thought!" We laughed the entire walk back to the hotel. Once there, I collapsed on the bed. Lucas tossed the hotel room key down on the vanity. Inhaling deeply, he breathed out, "I'm tired. It's been a long day." I shifted to lie on my side facing him propping up on one elbow, "So, do you think she'll tell anyone?" He shrugged, "Even if she does, we can just tell people we don't remember because we were drunk." He shrugged again confirming his uncertainty. He started walking towards the bed, when I blurted, "Should we just tell people?" "What would we say?" he laid down on his side facing me, "I mean, what's really going on? If we can't even answer the questions for ourselves, then we definitely won't be able to answer them for others." I closed my eyes and I felt the bed shift as Lucas leaned over to turn the light out. When I opened them, Lucas was sitting up taking his shirt off. His upper body was defined by the streetlight coming through the thin curtain that was covering the window. I had to know. "What _is_ going on here?" He looked down at me, not actually expecting me to ask that question, and laid back down. "I don't know." He revealed honestly. "What _do_ you know?" I joked. "I know that you know me better than anyone and that I love you?" "Even after years of yelling?" "Do you love me?" "Of course." I said not even taking a moment to think about it. "Even after years of yelling?" he countered. "Yes."


	17. Chapter 17, The Acceptance

A/N: So, after I posted the first few chapters of this story I realized just how played out this fic is -- the whole Lucas-and-Peyton-as-best-friends storyline, so I apologize. I have an idea for the next few chapters, but I'm looking for A Big Twist and suggestions (via PMs) are totally welcome. Anyway, on with the chapter!

o o o o o o o o o

Chapter 17

I walked into school on Monday morning with a smile on my face, but it quickly melted when I noticed the stares and whispers. Some girl who I'd never even spoken to before came up to me, "So are the rumors true?" I was taken back by her brash question. I wanted to wipe the smug smile off of her face. "You're going to have to be a little more specific..." I half encouraged with annoyance soaked in my words. "You know, you and Lucas," her face changed from smug to expectant. Just then I heard footsteps behind me running towards me, I turned to see Brooke almost run into me, "Oh my god, Peyton! I promise I didn't tell anyone!" "So then it's true?" I shifted my gaze from Brooke back to the girl. "Who are you," Brooke asked for me, "Don't you have some senior to serve, Freshmen Girl?" The girl's face changed from expectant back to smug, "I _am_ serving a senior." She quickly ran off before we could ask any questions. "You do believe me, right? I didn't tell anyone. I mean, I know I have a big mouth and sometimes I can talk a lot, especially in situations of extreme pressure, but I didn't--" "Brooke, stop!" I smiled, "I know it wasn't you." I could tell by the mystified look on her face that she couldn't figure out who else might have told. "Meagan." I answered her question, "Meagan saw us this weekend." "Ohhh," Brooke looked at me knowingly, "So, I guess you could say that..." she hesitated, trying to do some final assessments on my mood, "I was right?" "Brooke!" I laughed, "Do you really think this is an appropriate time to be saying 'I told you so'?" "Hmm," she imitated deep thought, "Yes!" We laughed and Brooke noticed with some amusement, "Did it just get, like, quiet in the hall?" I started looking around so I could have a better answer for her question, and I noticed everyone was staring between me and a spot down the hall. I looked where everyone's eyes were pointed. Lucas. He'd just walked into the school, acting oblivious, entering the combination to his locker. He didn't need anyone to ask him any questions to know what was going on. Finally, he shoved his last schoolbook in his bag, grabbing one worn non-schoolbook to carry in his hands, and slammed his locker shut. When he started walking my direction, I immediately looked away and back to Brooke. "Any suggestions, Miss.-Know-It-All?" Brooke gave me a sympathetic look, "Don't wear that shade of lipstick anymore?" "What!" I laughed, grateful that she was lightening the mood. She stepped towards me and said in a hushed voice, "It'll come off on Lucas and everyone will know that you've been k-i-s-s-i-n-g." She spelled out the word. I let out a small chuckle as she walked away. Looking at my reflection in the warped mirror in my locker, I noticed that she was probably right so I hastily started to wipe away the lipstick.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, so I spun around. With the back of my hand to the corner of my mouth, I stopped mid-wipe and gaped, wide-eyed at Lucas standing in front of me. I looked around at everyone staring at us in shock. I dropped my hand. "Yes?" "Peyt, can we, um," Lucas looked around, too, "talk?" He held up his book, "Library? Lunch?"

I was looking at him, standing before me vulnerable and unsure. Everyone standing around us waiting for my answer. And I realized we had no _real_ reason for not telling people about us. I mean, we'd been making up reasons for the past few weeks that I'd started to believe, but none were really valid explanations. I wondered why people even cared to know if we'd kissed. The unofficial best new basketball player on the team and the cheerleader was nothing short of cliché. I bit my lower lip, Lucas (and half the people in the hall) still waiting for an answer. "Peyt?" I stepped forward, looking down and playing with one of his belt loops. I looked up, then kissed him lightly, giving him a chance to pull away. Instead, he deepened the kiss and walked into me, until my back was against the lockers. Finally Lucas pulled away, "I thought we weren't going to tell anyone?" I shrugged weakly and looked down, "Why not?" He opened his mouth to answer me, but stopped. "I guess, I don't know." I looped my finger through his belt loop again and pulled him towards me. "So, are we OK? Do you mind that," I looked around, "people know?" He smiled and grabbed my hand, "Walk you to class?" Despite myself, I blushed and we held hands walking down the hall.

o o o o o o o o o

Six Months Later...

"So, have you told Luke about your decision?" Brooke asked. We were sitting at a table by the window in Karen's Café. I poked at the foam on the top of my coffee with the end of the skinny straw. "No, not yet. I mean, we never talked about which colleges we were applying to, so I don't think he even knows that I applied to art school in California." "Peyt!" I shot her a look, "Sorry, Pey_ton_! He's going to be devastated." "Whoa, don't you think you're overreacting?" I picked a loose hair off of my shoulder and watched it catch the light of the sun as it dropped to the ground. "We're not even going out," I added. "Yeah, I've been meaning to talk to you about that... Seriously, what's going on?" "What do you mean?" "I mean," she let it draw out of her mouth, "you both act like you're dating--you spend all of your free time together, you _have sex_," she tilted her head downwards, though keeping eye contact to look at me accusingly, "it's like you're getting all of the benefits of going out without actually 'going out'." She made air quotes around the last two words. "I don't know, we're best friends." "So?" "So... so." I tried to quickly change the subject, "Hey want to go shopping? I need a new dress." "I'm onto your evading techniques, P. Sawyer, but sadly, shopping is my weakness so I'll humor you. Why do you need a new dress?" I stood up and walked over to grab a to-go lid for my coffee, when I came back I answered her, "Lucas and I are goi... I just need one." Brooke raised her eyebrows, "Mmhmm." "Bye Karen!" I yelled towards the counter when Brooke and I were walking out the door.

We only got halfway down the block before we ran into Lucas. "Hey, you," he kissed my temple, which was about the most public we'd ever displayed affection. We weren't hiding our relationship; we just weren't quite sure what it was. We knew what we didn't want to be and we knew what we had to be, but we couldn't find the happy medium. "And you," he looked over towards Brooke. "We're going shopping," Brooke smiled, "Wanna go?" Lucas looked over at me and then back to Brooke and chuckled, "Uh, no." "Actually," Brooke started, "I have to go--" "Brooke! My dress?" She pointed a finger in my direction and looked at Lucas, "And, Peyton, here... Has to talk to you about college. See you guys later!" Brooke strutted off. "I'm going to kill her," I muttered. "What was that?" "Nothing," I smiled weakly. "Hey, so we need to talk then? Tonight at your house?" He rested his forehead against mine. "Yeah, tonight." "OK, see ya then, Peyt." He patted my butt once, and then walked towards the café. "Brooke! Brooke! Wait up!"


End file.
